


Fuck the Van Der Linde Gang

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Blushing, Confessions, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Summary: A Oneshot collection where Female readers fuck the gang with Strap-ons. But I probsbly add some male readers too XD Enjoy :)
Relationships: Van der Linde Gang/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Leopold Strauss & Female Reader

You and Leopold are a couple since three weaks now. As you went trough the drawer in your room at the Shady Belle Manor, you found something quiet interesting, wich is surely not yours. You found a strap on and lube two days ago. It has a skin colored thick cock on it. The length is about average size, a bit bigger. He wants to get fucked? Since the day you found it, thus thought swirls arround in your mind. You know that Leo is still a Virgin with 60 years. And your a Virgin too. You kept quiet about your interesting found. But you decided to tell him today. You closed the shutters to your room window, so nobody can look inside. Leo walks in, not knowing that you know his dirty secret or fantasy? Probably both. He sit down next to you, and then kiss you softly.

Of course you kiss back happily. It would probably take some time to get him hard and ready. But if he really wants to get fucked, you happily fulfill his wish. The camp isn't probably the best spot for it, even though with thick  
walls around it wich muffle your noises a bit, but that's okay. But if he wants to do it in a hotel or at a own camp far away from here, that's fine too.

,,Uh why is the shutter closed schatz (honey)." He ask confused.

You need to talk about this with him. You both are verry shy. But if you don't make the first move, this surely will never happen. Cause he would never talk about you about that stuff. He's still unsure of you really love him. You need to earn his trust. You already gained a bit of it. You want to make him feel loved and good. He's pretty for you. You hate his self doubts. Sometimes they make you verry happy.

,,I uh......" You start.

,,I found something in the drawer." You blushed, and look down at your legs.

,,Uh i wasn't sniffing arround! I just wanted to store my book there. And then I found uh you probably know what I mean." You start.

,,I belive you. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I-I didn't wanted you to find this. I'm really sorry. I-I....." He stutters.

You can hear how afraid and paniced he is to loose you. And as you look up, you see tears tuning down his eyes. You see pure shock, shame, surprise and angst in it. It breaks your heart. You reach forward, and softly cup his wet cheeks in your hands.

,,Baby it's Alright. I just don't know what I should think about it. You want to get uhm fucked?" You whisper.

He unsure nods.

,,You really do?"

He nods again.

,,Okay then." You smile.

You can see how the confusion take over his eyes and face. That made you giggle a bit, before you kiss him softly. He shyly kiss back.

,,If this is your wish, why not. I love you. And it's alright." You smile.

And now he blush. You kiss him again. And he happily kiss back this time. He immideatly relax into the kiss. He's melting against your body. That's it! 

,,Should we go into a hotel or so?"

,,Hotel sounds nice." He murmurs.

So you take the strap on and lube, and hide it in your black saddlebags. Leo whipe the tears from his cheeks. Then you walk to the horses. You inform Dutch that you ride out for a while. You lay the saddlebags over your horse behind the saddle. Then you mount your big and elegant black friesian horse. Leopold follows you, and mount his beautiful snow white Lipizzan horse. You both ride to the hotel in Valentine. There you both rent a room for the night. You take the saddlebags with you. As you arrived into the cozy room, Leo lock the door behind you, and you close all curtains. Then you lay the saddlebags in the bed, before you slowly walk towards the Austrian, and softly pin him against the door with your body. You both have the same height, so thats not a problem.

,,You trust me?" You ask while you look him deep into the eyes.

,,Of course Engel (angel)." He whispers.

You can see pure honesty, love and warmth in his eyes. He really trust you.

,,Okay then. Tell me when I need to stop. I don't want to force you to anything. I also need to learn what you like and what not, so don't hide your noises Leopold. But don't be to loud either. This is our first time together so I feel unsure too. But I make sure, and try my best, to make you feel good." You explain.

,,Alright Engel. I will don't you worrie." He smiles.

His smile is so cute! He should do it more often.

,,Good." You smile.

Then you slowly and tenderly kiss him. He kiss back right away. Meanwhile your right hand slowly wanders to his manhood. You can feel it twitch against your hand slightly, as you grab him softly trough the fabric. A soft sigh escape Leopold at your soft touch. You want to go slow. You want to make him feel good, and not give him a heart attack. There's no need to rush. You start to slowly palm him through his jeans. His head fall back against the door with a low moan. His cheeks start to blush. His eyes are closed behind his glasses, and his mouth is slightly open. You love what you see. You place a kiss on his throat. A jolt went trough his body followed by a deep grunt. You softly smile to yourself. You can feel how he let go. How he fully trust you. And that makes you happy.

,,Come on beautiful. Get on the bed." You whisper in his ear.

You let go of his manhood. A whimper left his mouth at the loss. But he nods. Then he removes his shoes and lay on its back on the bed. You removed the saddlebags before he layed down. You lay them down on the chair next to the bed. Then you crawl over him. His cock is still soft. But you didn't expect it to be otherwise. He's an old man. He needs longer to get hard and cum. That's no problem for you. You carefully sit down on his hips. Your not heavy, but you are afraid to hurt him. His body is still strong but fragile too.

,,It's Alright. It dosen't hurt." He says.

You can hear the honesty in his voice.

,,Good. Too hurt you is the last thing I want." You say.

,,I know angel. But you surely will not. I trust you." He smiles.

,,That's good cutie." You smile.

Then you bent down to kiss him softly. 

,,May I?" 

,,Yes darling." He smiles. 

You start to open his vest. And then his shirt. You push both a bit to the side, so you can see his chest and stomach. He has a view Grey chest hair but not verry much. You start to suck at his right nipple. He let out a surpsied gasp. The other nipple you start to massage with your finger. You can feel how his back arches slightly. And you can feel his cock twitch against you trough your clothes. After a while of teasing his nipples where you switched sides to then and there, you can feel how his cock get semi-hard. That's good. You slip back a bit. Then you look him into the eyes. He nods. You open his jeans. And then you get up. He get up to. While he completely undress, you get to the saddlebags and put on the strap on. Then you take the lube and get back to the bed. There Leopold is laying naked with wide open and bend legs. So you can see his thick cock and hole. Even though he's only semi-hard, he leaks pre-cum. You kneel between his legs. Then you start to suck at his cock.

Meanwhile you lube three of your fingers and the cock from the strap on with a decent amount. 

,,It's probably a bit cold honey." You warn him.

,,It's Alright."

At the same time you push your finger in, you deep throat his cock. A shiver from the cold lube and pleasure went trough his body. And a breathless gasp leave his mouth. 

,,Alright?" You ask after you slipped him out of your mouth. 

,,NGH yes. Go on!" He moans.

You start to slowly move your finger inside him. His eyes roll in the back of his head, and a beautiful grunt leave his mouth. After a long while, you add another finger. He groans from pain and pleasure. As he got used to it, you slowly scissor him loose. He let out a set of deep moans.  
That's it. He slowly relax. And then you add a third finger. 

,,My God." He moans. 

His head fall back and his eyes roll back too. You love the sight of him. You are fully clothed. Except from your boots. But no one of you cares. This is about him. Not you.

,,You alright?"

,,Yes. Uhm can you.....?"

,,Sure." You cut him off.

He blush a bit more. You slowly pull your fingers out. Again he whimper from the loss. But you immideatly line up the head from the cock against his loose hole. Then you slowly let it slide in. Leopold's back arch. His face switch between pain and pleasure. His cock is fully hard now. The sight of him is so pretty. Finally you shoved the whole cock inside him. You brace yourself with sour hands left and right from his head. You give him time to adjust. Meanwhile you place a soft kiss on his lips. After a while his face change to pure pleasure.

,,Alright?" You ask curios.

,,Yes. Pleas go on Schatz (Darling)."

You slowly start to move your hips. A shiver went trough his body and a sweet moan left his mouth. You go slow. Not to slow but not to fast. And he enjoy it verry much. You bent down, and start to lock at his right nipple. You get a mix of a grunt and a moan as a reward.

,,You alright?" You ask worried.

,,Yeah I'm fine. So good. Hör nicht auf! (Don't stop)."

You love his Austrian accent. Even though you don't get what he's saying.

,,Good." You smile.

And then you switch to the other nipple. It took one hour, until Leopold is close. But that's alright. Both of you enjoy it verry much. You softly kiss him again. You can feel how he get restless. And then a jolt went trough his body, and he cums with a deep groan on his chest and stomach. You can feel how he clench arround your cock. Leo close his eyes panting.

,,Thank you angel. That was amazing." He gasp.

,,No problem. I would do it again if you want. I'm glad you liked it." You smile.

Then you slowly slip out. A whimper from the loss leave his mouth. You take a wet washcloth from the water bucket in the corner, and clean him and the strap on cock. Then you take it of, and put the lube and the strap on back in your saddlebags. Then you strip to your underwear and lay down next to your exhausted lover. He immideatly cuddle against you.

,,You would really do it again?" He whispers.

,,Of course. I love you beautiful." You smile.

,,Thank you baby. I love you too."

And then the two of you drift into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Dutch & Female Reader

You and Dutch are in a deserted hut. Both of you are naked. You expect that Dutch fucks you, but suddenly he get a strap on out of his saddlebag. It has a thick and long black cock. He gives it to you. You are so surprised, that you take it only after a few seconds. He nods. And then you put it on.

,,Slick it baby. I opened myself earlier." He moans.

He lays with bend and wide open legs and a thick boner on the bed. You reach to your really wet folds, and gather some slick on them. Then you slick the cock with it. After that you walk over to Dutch, and look him deep into the eyes. He only nods.

,,C'mon schatje fuck me!" He gasp.

Then you line yourself up. Dutch's ass laying on the edge of the bed, so you can easily fuck him while you stand. You slowly slip the wet tip into his preped but still tight hole. A shutter went through his body. And a low moan left his mouth. You keep going until the whole cock is shoved deep inside Dutch. Then you let him adjust.

,,Ugh yes that's it! So deep, so thick and so damn good." Dutch moans.

The sight of him is so fucking hot. A flustered mess, watery eyes from pain and pleasure, wild hair without pomade and with a cock shoved into his ass. You could get used to this. Maybe he let you fuck him more often from now on. Maybe. You slowly start to thrust into him, as he gave you a signal that he's ready. Deep grunts and moans leave his mouth. His eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open. Whenever you drive the cock into him, a beat of pre-cum leave his thick twitching cock. 

,,NGH yes. Harder schatje!" He moans.

You do as you was told and you speed up. You fuck him hard and fast now. Almost like a rabbit. He seems to like it. His back arch in pure pleasure. He seems to be in heaven. You love the sight in front of you. His mouth slightly open, his eyes closed and his head pressed in the pillows. Wild long sewaty raven hair strands on his face and arround his head. You carefully slide a few strands out of his face. He don't seem to bother. And after a not so long while, you can feel how he get more restless. He's about to cum. So you speed up a bit more.

,,Oh fuck yes! That's it schatje. Niet voor lang!" Dutch moans.

Your surprised. You never heard him speak Dutch before. But you like the sound of it. Even though you don't understand what he said. And then he cum hard. All over his belly. Some landet on his hairy chest too. He's heavy breathing now. You slow down your movements, and bend down to softly kiss him. Then you stop, and carefully pull out. You get a rag to clean him and the strap on. The you remove it and lay it aside and the rag too. You let yourself fall onto him after he moved up to lay in the bed. He gladly hug you.

,,That was amazing! Thank you schatje." He gasp.

,,No worries. I liked it." You admit.

,,Then oyh should do it more often." He giggle.

You look at him surprised and confused.

,,You would like that?" You ask.

He look eyes with you and nod.

,,Okay then." You smile.

Then you kiss him, before you hide your head in the crook of his neck again. Both of you immideatly fall asleep.


End file.
